The present invention relates to a miniature magnetic relay and preferably one of a mercury wetted contact type. In particular, it relates to a reed switch which has superior characteristics over other miniature reed switches of similar size.
In the prior art, it has become a practice to provide an offset in the pole piece whereby the end thereof which bears the electrical contact is laterally offset from the axis. The purpose is to afford a configuration of which will minimize the amount of magnetic force required to close the switch contacts which are normally open in the absence of a magnetic field. While some improvement has apparently been achieved by this type of construction, results have been less than hoped for.